1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensers and applicators, and more particularly to a device for dispensing and applying a spreadable material onto a complementary item, such as butter onto an ear of corn.
2. Background
Food spreads, such as butter and margarine, are often used on hot food, such as cooked ears of corn. Conventionally, butter is spread on the ear of corn with a butter knife or similar utensil. Since the knife offers only a planar surface, the butter remains positioned on the knife through adhesion only, with no further engagement. Thus, the butter easily slides off the knife when melted and can drip onto a table or the user's clothing, thereby causing damage through staining. Further, because the butter is not held stably in place on the knife, the butter distribution on the ear of corn is uneven in terms of volume and surface area coverage, resulting in much of the melted butter being wasted. Thus, a device for applying a food spread solving the aforementioned problems is desired.